


Nightmares

by MidnightFragments



Series: Tenipuri Ficlets [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: He'd been having nightmares ever since he got back home from the hospital.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether this was a result of a prompt or not. Oh well.

He'd been having nightmares ever since he got back home from the hospital. He would close his eyes, and when he'd open them again he'd be back in the train station, seizing with no control, or he'd be in the familiar hospital bed, not able to move his arms. Sometimes, he'd be on the court, and the racket would fall to the ground as he lost control over his limbs.

He tried staying awake, but after going two days with no sleep his eyes would close on their own in class or as he tried watching TV. He would always wake up screaming.

"You should go to sleep," Sanada informed him one evening. They were sitting on the floor in Yukimura's bedroom doing their homework, but Yukimura kept snoozing out every couple minutes and didn't make any progress whatsoever. Looking up from his math notebook, Yukimura noticed his boyfriend had closed his last notebook. A glance at his phone told him he'd been attempting to solve the same question for two and a half hours.

He yawned, but shrugged. "Don't wanna."

"You're too tired to study."

"We could watch a movie."

"Seiichi, eventually you will have to sl—"

"Let's do a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon," he interrupted Sanada. He didn't need to hear again that he had to rest. His nightmares made it impossible to sleep well anyway.

Sanada sighed, but agreed. Yukimura closed his math textbook and crawled onto his bed, not caring about collecting his stuff. Sanada followed after inserting the first DVD into the player and grabbing the remote, and as soon as he was seated on the bed Yukimura shifted closer, laying his head on his chest and throwing an arm around Sanada's abdomen.

At some point not long after the movie started playing, Sanada's fingers found their way to Yukimura's hair. The soft, gentle caress brought peace to his mind that he hasn't felt in a long time, and slowly he found himself drifting to sleep.

He opened his eyes what seemed to be hours later. They were still lying in the same position, but the TV screen was black and the lights were off. Sanada's hand laid gently on Yukimura's head, his fingers still buried in his hair. Yukimura smiled and closed his eyes again, falling back to sleep almost immediately. He didn't have nightmares that night.


End file.
